


Moments when time is supposed to stop, but it doesn't

by FJSoriano



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I am so sorry for writing this, One shot that made a plot, True Love, it is 3 am when I wrote majorityof these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJSoriano/pseuds/FJSoriano
Summary: "Say it before you run out of time. Say it before its too late. Say what you're feeling. Waiting is a mistake"A rule he never learned
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

January 7, XX26 was the date of arrival of the new officers from the 8th district. They were both young, only 20 years old, and would be directly under his supervision as Sergeant of the precinct. 

They both enter the precinct, bright smiles paired along with the standard Police uniform, and headed straight for Hermann's office. They enter the office mere minutes later, Captain Hermann in tow. They all do a quick scan of the office before turning his attention to him. 

"Sergeant Hawkes, this is the new addition to the precinct; Officer Kym Ladell, and Harvey Wood" Hermann spoke clear as he introduced the new members of the squad. 

Harvey Wood enthusiastically shook his arm, saying how exited and grateful he was to be on the team; the woman on the other hand, appeared to be staring at him. It was nothing inappropriate, nor something he wasn't used to; but it still made him a bit uncomfortable. 

When he finally turned his attention to her, all evidence of staring was gone. She was wearing a simple smile, one that gives him public speaking butterflies, and reaches out her hand, which he takes with ease 

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Sergeant Hawkes" She cheerfully greeted "Likewise, Ladell" 

"Get ready for patrol" Hermann shouted in his usual ill-tempered voice, answered with a bunch of "Yes sir" 

He was about to pass her when she grabbed his arm and whispered "Can you see it too?" 

"What are you talking about?" He simply answered. He saw the hurt in her eyes, lasting for only a fraction of a second, but enough for him to regret his words. Everything in him wanted to apologize, and hold his soulmate close, but he didn't. 

He couldn't help but narrow his eyes from the brightness of EVERYTHING. Wherever he turned his head to, colors appeared all over. 

Unfortunately, he couldn't just stop and stare at the new world he was transported into; he had to finish patrol. He pretended that his eyes had only hurt temporarily and a major headache as the finishing touch. Everyone believed him. 

He knew he should've said yes. He knew he should've given at least a sign that he was her soulmate. He should have at least tried to know her. He should've tried. 

That was only a year ago, but it was still the day he regrets the most. Every day it grows more and more. 

He has talked to her, but she hasn't shown any interest in the topic. He doesn't know anything about her. Even after they've been hanging out more because of Lauren's demotion, their relationship didn't change. For him, it made it easier to focus on his workload. And for her,... well he didn't know what it was for her.

They were complete opposites. Him being responsible with complete determination to achieve his goal first; and her being spontaneous, and completely unpredictable. He subconsciously placed his bet on the latter. They were different, COMPLETELY different in every way. 

That lead to a **lot** of arguments about literally anything. But in all honesty, he cherished those arguments. They were some of the few times he didn't have to think about all the stress in his family, all the stress of work, and such. She doesn't know how thankful he is for those little moments in time. 

He tries to express it from time to time with a flower or two, but she never notices. He even dared to do some of her paper work, but she only gave praise to the melon lord. 

One could say that he was not good at the game of love and war. And he was not. He was horrible at it. 

He let her go.

He let her leave without doing anything to make her happy. 

She was gone now, never held back by anything. Not even her soulmate. 

  
**"I miss you"**


	2. Unspoken Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Its never too late to make things right" 
> 
> He never followed that either

It was already past midnight when they part ways for the day. She was heading back to her house, and he was talking back to his, and while making sure Lauren was safe. 

They talked about their academy days, how everything passes so quickly, and... his mother. Lauren knew that it was, and still is, a sensitive subject for him to discuss so she moves the conversation towards something else. 

"And speaking of Work." She attempts to move the conversation towards a lighter subject, and he does not have a good feeling on where it was going. "You're slacking off on your Officer duties. Your squad is running wild. Just look at me and kym" 

Talking to Lauren was only tricky when you're trying to hide something. And Kym was a subject that he never liked to talk about. 

"Ah... Kym Ladell" he forced himself to believe that he was tired of her, that he was constantly annoyed, and tired of her antics; when it was truly the other way around "That woman drives me insane! She never listens, and everytime I open my mouth she argues! "

"Hahaha! God bless her" Lauren laughed at his ~~fake~~ misery towards the girl. After nearly 15 years of knowing each other, he's gotten the basics of her ability down; not perfect, but good enough. 

"Isn't she the best?" _She is_

"The worst. Curse the day she was assigned to me." _Because he deeply regrets all his actions on that day. He wants to change it. For it to never exist. It was the best and worst day of his life._

"She'd be hurt of she heard that" _He's hurt her enough. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt her even more._

"She's lucky she's observant and never misses her target" _She is so much more than that. She was beautiful, smart, funny, honest, loyal, even responsible sometimes. He never deserved her. _

"Charming"

**"I know it's too late to say this now, but I..."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be shorter than I usually do


	3. Wanting to be wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is dangerous
> 
> When she's hurt, she can easily destroy everything around her, but she doesn't. Instead she destroys herself.
> 
> That is exactly how he would describe her

On his rare day offs, he likes to stroll through town. Just take an adrenaline free, mindless, and colorful stroll through the 11TH precinct; temporarily choosing to ignore who he owes the colors to. In between relaxing and enjoying the scenery; he was also trying to force himself to not run to the precinct to get more paper work. 

He found himself by the bridge leading to the poorer parts of Ardahlis. It wasn't exactly a desirable thing, but he had always liked helping people; that's was why he became a police officer after all. 

Halfway across the bridge, he sees a person jump onto the stone railing. Suicide rates at the bridge were high at this part of town. Adrenaline, mixed with fear, kicked in as he runs at full speed to stop the woman from jumping off. As he got closer though, the more familiar the woman became. 

It was Kym. 

**What in the everloving hell was she doing there?! Was she going to jump?! Why would she jump?! She was completely fine yesterday!**

Thousand of questions ran through his mind, but he was not able to ask a single one. 

"Kym?" That was all he got to ask. Kym was sitting down at the railing now, but it didn't make him feel any more secure. 

"Oh, hello lieutenant" she greeted emptily before turning her attention back to staring at her pocket watch and the tempermental water below. 

"Why are you crying?" _Of ALL questions, THAT'S what you ask?!_ , He mentally berated himself. It wasn't a completely horrible question, but it was none of his business. And her safety on the railing was to come first. 

"There's nothing wrong with crying. It just proves you're human William" she states as a matter of fact, wiping tear stains from her cheeks

"I never said that you're not allowed to, just..." he took a deep breath before continuing. ~~He learned from the last time~~ "You don't cry for no reason" 

"Broke up with Stephen. Not a big issue, you can go ahead. I need to go buy some watermelons" she stood up fast, nearly giving him a heart attack. ~~He didn't need Lauren to notice the lie.~~

"Hey! You're going to fall if you continue that!" He made careful steps towards her, praying to whatever God there was for her not to fall

"I'm fine" she brushed his warnings off, and loosely continued to walk on the rail. She even dared to skip a few steps, adding to his increasing blood pressure, and subtracting 10 years from his life span. 

"Why are you even ON the railing?! You're going to fall down!" He screamed at her when she leaned a little too much to the right, the moment the waves harshly splashed against the side of the bridge. 

"Hey lovebirds stop flirting at the bridge!" Shouted some officers at patrol. He recognized the voices; it was from his own squad. Kym though, appeared to not recognize the murderous voice of lukas Randall; and jumped off the rails, then took his arm and sprinted off. 

They reached the end of the bridge, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she laughed without a care in the world. It was a laugh different from the one she usually has; and a smile that held thousands more happiness than the one usually plastered on her face. 

How could he tell? He may not know her all too well, but he has her heart and soul memorized to the last detail. 

"Why did you even go in a relationship with him when you... you know" he asked in an attempt to start a conversation. It was a horrible conversation starter. 

"I don't know" she muttered, not daring to look at him in the eye "Maybe it was because he wanted me and you didn't" 

"I never-" he was about to defend himself when he stopped. _Was that how he made her feel? Like he didn't want her?_

"When we first shook hands, you said you couldn't see any colors " she said it to him, but it felt like she was talking to the universe as a whole 

"I... I never said that I didn't want you or anything like that" 

"Then why did you deny it?"

_Why did he deny it? Was it shock at finding his soulmate? Was it her beauty that left him breathless everytime he looked at her? Was it, perhaps, fear?_

_Fear of what exactly? Fear of being too young to have a soulmate? Fear of straying from his goals when they're right in front of him? Fear of how his parents will react when he mentions her in any way?_

"... I don't know" 

**"You know, I"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archive warnings changed


	4. We only regret when...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cause you never think that the last time is the last time. You think there will be more. You think you have forever, but you don't."
> 
> \- - Meredith Grey, Grey's Anatomy

Gunshots in the distance brought his attention back to earth. He had been spending the last 3 hours carrying Lady Arthingham's newly purchased bags (there was only 5 bags but he could swear that they weight at ton each). Politely handing the bags back, he sprints to the source of the shots, only to be stopped dead in his tracks. 

There was a crashed car causing 12 car pile up, and people crowding at one side of the sidewalk. It wasn't the crowd that made him stop, it was the familiar shade of blue hair and the signature pocket watch that made him lose grip of what was going on around him. 

He hears a bunch of sirens in the distance, and the police officers secure the area. One even recognized him, and tried to ask him questions, but he couldn't tell them anything.

The next thing he knew, he was at entrance to the emergency room, beside the blue-haired woman on the stretcher. 

"Will" a voice tried to pull him out of the panic swirling around him and the nurses. 

"I don't want to go there" it spoke again. 

"Please let me go" that spoke a strong feeling inside him, although he was unsure what it was. 

Clasping their hands together, he looked at her directly in the eyes "No! Don't worry. Don't worry. You're going to be alright, I promise!" Tears were gathering in his eyes slowly as he realized the possible outcomes. She didn't get to respond as the nurses pulled her away from him. 

The nurses closed the curtains, refraining him from seeing the inside. He sees more doctors and nurses enter and leave the ward. They didn't notice him. He was just another person in the waiting room for them, not the other half of her soul. 

He hears them saying blood loss, transfer, die, operate, doctors. He can see the expression on their faces similar panic hidden behind a mask of professionalism.

She was soon transferred to the operating room, as he had guessed. Not having a choice, he paces outside the operating room. Mind still at the fact that SHE was in there, bleeding, dying. He refused to even think that she would die. 

She was one of the strongest people that he knows. She was not going to die from something as stupid as this! 

**No**. She said it herself, if she was going to die, she's going to make sure that the killer would die first. 

She said it to him. She promised him. 

And Kym Ladell never breaks her promises. 

\-----

3 hours

3 hours passed

3 hours of him pacing at the hallway, mind exploring every possibility of who, how and why she was shot in the head. 

She was relatively well liked by everyone that he knows of ; not that he knows that many. It could also be that someone was getting kidnapped and she just rushed in to hel- Familiar shades of black, white and gray quickly made its way back to his vision. 

Silent panic and fear burst through as he ran towards the operating room. And there she was, pulse weakening, the nurses using the defibrillator, with the line on the heartbeat monitor slowly straightening. 

He had forgotten the about world without the colors in his vision. And now he would have to live without them again. 

**"I've always wanted you"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The middle part if this is actually a rewritten version of my other fic "Encounter with the emergency room" 
> 
> This entire fic is actually to make up for that one, since I never got around to adding a new chapter (and I don't want to) And its been a while since I killed a character. 😊


	5. Her side of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving someone that doesn't love you back is one thing. Loving someone who you think loves you back, then finding out they never did is a completely different thing. It crushes you. You think everything is great, and you're so happy, then everything is ripped right out from underneath you. It hurts like hell, and you'll never get it until you experience it."

LOST THINGS

Do you know when you've lost something, like your favourite t-shirt or a set of keys, and while looking for it, you come across something else you once missed but have long since forgotten? Well whatever it was, there was a point where you decided to stop searching, maybe because it was no longer required or a new replacement was found. It is almost as if it never existed in the first place, until that moment of rediscovery, a flash of recognition.

Everyone has one, an inventory of lost things waiting to be found. Yearning to be acknowledged for the worth they once held in your life.

I think this is where I belong- among all your other lost things. A crumpled note at the bottom of a drawer or an old photograph pressed between the pages of a book. I hope someday you will find me and remember what I once meant to you.

\- Lang Leav

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in this chapter was taken from Pinterest (sorry, I lost the link to the originals)
> 
> Epilogue in a few hours


	6. ... it's all to late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you... It's so easy to say it now. Now that it's all too late."
> 
> \- Ranata Suzuki
> 
> Yes... it is

"Oh no! I have such a terrible headache. I feel like I'm going to faint!" _Kym, you are amazing in everything you seriously tour mind to, but acting is not for you_. She leaned back and placed a hand on her head for dramatic effect.

* * *

"Aaa, who else is craving watermelon" _Random. Just... a completely random woman he got destined to._ She let out a laugh as he sighed in exasperation, and Lauren looked on with smirk. 

* * *

"Tah-dah!" She stepped back and stared at her creation, then gave him a grin "Me? A common barista? How low of you to insult me in such way lieutenant" 

"Don't you see this is art at its purest form?" _No, kym its really not._ Despite his every growing hatred for the cup tower, he takes a mental picture of her smile and the adorable pout on her lips a few moments later. 

* * *

He enters the precinct at an early time. 5 am, too early for anyone to be at the office doing paperwork, yet she was there. Rays of sun entered through the half opened window, filling the room with a warm atmosphere, and making her look more heavenly than normal. 

He stared at her for a few seconds, disbelief and complete adoration for kym, fighting for dominance. _The love for kym lost. Like it always does._

* * *

"Hey, did you know Lauren's getting married to Kieran?" He knelt down and brushed off the dirt gathering at the tombstone "I'm sure she would've told you first actually" 

"I miss you" _so much_

"It's too late to say this now , but..." _even for the last time,_

"You know, I..." _I'll be completely honest,_

"I always wanted you" _I do._

"Every day I would see you making everyone's day a little bit brighter, and I just can't help but tell myself 'This is my soulmate' and I couldn't be happier with that" 

"I never made you my priority because I knew that you would always be there" he explained, _**but to who?**_ "Be beside me on patrols, a turn of the head away at the office, a short call away on your unique antics" 

"I can't believe I actually called the cup tower unique" he laughed a little. Even back then, all the weird things she does were adorable in his eyes, no matter his protests. **_He never made her feel it_** "I guess that did made you feel unwanted didn't it?" 

"I never attempted to get to know you" 

"And I didn't know why" 

"I was scared" he finally admitted to her, to the world and himself. 

"I'm going to cry for a bit alright," he said in between sobs, raindrops slowly "You said so yourself" 

Indeed she did. One very long time ago, at the bridge, below the unstable waves, beside the never ending traffic, only the stars and themselves as witnesses. 

> It's okay to cry every once a while. It just proves you're human

Yes, he was human

A human who lost his soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that this plot bunny is finally free. I legitimately couldn't make other chapters because of this. It just keeps popping up. 
> 
> And speaking of other chapters, they will all be updated soon. School is opening in a few weeks, which, ironically enough, means that I can write better and faster. 
> 
> Sorry if this made you sad, I promise that the fluff in other fics will make up for it😅 (I hope)

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate prompt:
> 
> See colour for the first time when you meet your soulmate, fades away when they die


End file.
